The assigned of the present application is also the assignee of spanish utility model registrations 276,052 and 278,402, of 1983 and 1984, respectively. These documents respectively disclose a device for regulating and controlling pressure cookers and a locking device for pressure cookers so that the first one claims the actual valve structure and means to operate the same, such means comprising a clevis with axial displacement operated through a cam by means of a drive element provided on the respective lid handle so that it is possible to adjust a greater or lesser pressure that the valve must withstand through such clevis.
The second case, i.e., utility model 278,402, specifically claimed the means to lock both cooker handles, when closing the same.
Although the characteristics claimed in those two utility models duly fulfil their purpose, it is very true that in utility model 276,052 both the locking elements and the elements to operate the clevis that become involved in valve adjustment are complex and require considerable assembly time within the cooker as a whole and of course entail a high manufacturing cost.
As to the locking device claimed in my principal's second utility model, 278,402, though simple, it requires the assistance of a cam to fulfil its function.